Wild West - Day 1 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Wild West - Day 1. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Wild West - Day 1 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Normal mode= Wild West |Plant = Choice Pre-planted: (First encounter only) One |Zombie = |Type = Regular |EM = Two |Flag = One |FR = Coins, a star, |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Ultimate Challenge |after = Wild West - Day 2 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat Cowboy Zombies at Level 1. Dialogue Intro (Penny appears) Penny: Six shooters: locked and loaded Penny: Old timey piano music: downloaded Penny: Chance of taco: 0.015% Penny: Margin of error: 0.016% (Penny leaves) Outro (After completing the level and receiving the reward) Crazy Dave: Ride on the Ox-cart, towards the western panning Crazy Dave: Take the plants, guarding against the zombies Crazy Dave: We're coming, gold mine! Crazy Dave: Penny, have you located the west's biggest gold mine yet? Penny: Wasn't our target to find the taco? Crazy Dave: But that is a gold mine! Difficulty *This level is slightly harder than its its international version because it has more zombies. *The player is introduced to minecarts, which can move plants up and down a lane depending on the rails that are provided. In the tutorial, the player moves a Peashooter to defeat a Cowboy Zombie. It is recommended to keep this Peashooter, as the player can save some sun killing the first few zombies. The player should not have much trouble beating this level. Waves 3 |zombie2 = 4 |zombie3 = 2 3 |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = 4 5 |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |zombie10 = |note10 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies *Start normally with ten Sunflowers. Defeat the first zombies with the Peashooter on the minecart. *When the Conehead Cowboy appears, start planting attack plants. *Do not forget to do what you need to do. This is a very simple level, so you can create many strategies in this level. Gallery NewWW1M.png|Level menu NewWW1I1.png|Tutorial (part 1) NewWW1I2.png|Tutorial (part 2) NewWW1G1.png NewWW1G2.png NewWW1G3.png NewWW1G4.png|Final wave NewWW1R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked new Plant White Radish Wild West Day 1 (Ep.54)|By |-| Hard mode= Wild West |Zombie = : |Type = Regular |Flag = One |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |EM = Two |before = Pirate Seas - Ultimate Challenge |after = Wild West - Day 2 (Chinese version)}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies above at Level 2 or above. Difficulty *The zombies here are at Level 2, which means the zombies have twice the health. The player should bring powerful plants or Level 2 plants. Waves 3 |zombie2 = 4 |zombie3 = 2 3 |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = 4 5 |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |zombie10 = |note10 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies *Do as what you did to complete Easy Mode, but use powerful attack plants or Level 2 attack plants instead. Gallery NewWW1HG1.png NewWW1HG2.png NewWW1HG3.png|Final wave NewWW1HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Unlocked new Plant White Radish Wild West Day 1 (Ep.54)|By How would you rate Wild West - Day 1 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Wild West (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with one flag Category:Levels with pre-placed plants